


In His Arms

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, M/M, dean is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: After a year on the run, Dean didn't know what to expect from Seamus.He got so much more than he had ever dared to hope for.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: August Auction Fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 61
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: And that’s three-per-day on Auction.

(^^)  
 **In His Arms**  
(^^)

Dean braced himself as soon as he heard the shout from across the room. He had both expected that kind of reaction and not. He and Seamus had only gotten together officially after Dumbledore’s funeral. When everything had seemed so bleak, they had simply reached for each other as they had been doing since they had met on the train back in their first year. That kiss had been as unexpected as it had been completely natural, like it was something that had been building for years.

It had been only a month of exchanging letters as often as life would allow when the world had gone to hell in a hand basket. Then Dean had been on the run from people who have killed him or worse. There hadn’t been time for letters. There hadn’t been time for comfort. There had only been the struggle to survive and the vaguest hope that if he could manage to actually do it, then maybe Seamus would be waiting for him on the other end.

Now here he was, back at Hogwarts and gearing up for what was likely to be the last major confrontation of this fucking war. If they failed here, it wasn’t likely that they would get another chance, after all. There simply wasn’t a lot of them that were willing to fight, willing to put their lives on the line for what they believed in. They would either go home victorious or they would not go home at all (because Dean doubted that the Nazis by another name would be real big on making sure their fallen enemies got proper funerals).

So Dean braced himself for impact and possibly being yelled at by his maybe-still boyfriend. It felt like being hit by a soccer ball in the gut when Seamus reached him. He was wrapped up in Seamus’ arms which were the warmest and best thing that Dean had felt in what felt like forever. Then Seamus pulled back and Dean had to brace himself all over again.

“You damn fool,” Seamus said as he cupped Dean’s face like he was a precious treasure that Seamus thought he had lost. “You goddamn fool. Don’t you ever leave me again.”

Dean surged forward to kiss him, putting every single confused and desperate thing he was feeling into the effort. Maybe he was wrong. As unbelievable as it was, maybe he was already home, right here in Seamus’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC (x2); Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); In a Flash  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [815](Trio Era Characters Only); 365 [316](Treasure); Auction [16-4](Dean/Seamus); Like a Skyscraper [1-02](Dean Thomas); Pick a Wick [24](Romance); Build a Better Breakfast [06](Dean Thomas)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [5B](Death); Set [4E](Castle); Hunt [Fa Set](School); Chim [Karma](“Your Arms Feel Like Home” by 3 Doors Down); Ship (Boom Boys)[Sp Mic 2](Dystopia AU); Fire [Hard](Taking the High Seas); Garden [Word Song](Unbelievable)  
> Representation(s): Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan; Final Battle  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Casper’s House; Hot Apple; Turtle-Duck; Second Verse (Middle Name; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Lovely Coconuts; Muck & Slime); Chorus (Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; Head of Perseus; In the Trench)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: FR (Satisfaction); War (Obstruction; Sanctuary; Ennui)  
> Word Count: 409


End file.
